1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an operation prediction method, and an operation prediction program and is applicable to an information processing apparatus including, for example, a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, information processing apparatuses including a touch panel have come into wide use. The information processing apparatus including a touch panel detects touch of an instruction object (a finger, a touch pen, or the like) and performs various reception processes as input operations in response to the touch panel.
In recent years, an information processing apparatus capable of detecting not only the touch of an instruction object on a touch panel but also a distance between the touch panel and the instruction object has been suggested (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-116583).
In the information processing apparatus, when a plurality of instruction items are displayed on a touch screen including a touch panel and a liquid crystal panel and a finger approaches the touch screen up to a given distance, the instruction item at the position which is the nearest to the finger is enlarged and displayed. When the finger touches the enlarged and displayed instruction item (that is, when the instruction item is touched with the finger), the information processing apparatus performs a process corresponding to the instruction item.
Thus, in such an information processing apparatus, even when a screen of the touch screen is small, the instruction item can be confirmed with ease and can also be touched with ease, thereby not only miniaturizing the size but also improving operability.